1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding band and binding band set and more particularly, it relates to a binding band and binding band set which can be hooked on a wall or a column.
2. Background Art
The conventional binding band is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-237823, for example.
The binding band comprises a band part having a plurality of long and thin teeth continuously provided in the longitudinal direction, and a framed buckle having a hole at one end of the band part, to which the band part is inserted and a locking tooth which engages with the tooth, at a part of the hole.
The above document (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-237823) discloses a binding band in which a band part does not easily come off but can be pulled out by a simple operation.
The conventional binding band was constituted as described above. Although the band part of the binding band was devised in many ways, treatment after binding was not considered.